


The Door

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rich and noble Lord Prestor planned to meet his betrothed today, but who would know that something inanimate would come between him and his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I know Calia disapproved of marrying Daval, and that he didn't even love her, but I still felt the need to write this.  
> Enjoy!  
> also Calia is ~19  
> while "Daval" is (or, appears to be) ~25  
> So it's less weird

“Welcome to Lordaeron, Lord Daval Prestor!”

The guards bowed down with respect, as Daval rode on his stallion pass them. Obviously, they're nice. Lord Daval Prestor is a kind, and generous man. What they don't know – he's also a dragon. And not just any dragon, but Deathwing himself.

“ _Naive humans._ ” he thought. Everyone in Lordaeron adored him. Everyone except one woman whom he seeks to marry. They didn't meet yet, but he has heard rumors about her claiming, that she would rather kiss a murloc than talk to Lord Prestor.

He shook his head in amusement. He knew the girl's opinion didn't matter. This was an arranged marriage. Deathwing didn't care about her, but what he cared about was the kingdom of Alterac, which he wished to rule, and in order to do that, he needed a lady by his side. A young, naïve princess was the perfect person for this sort of thing. There was nothing that would keep him from the girl, marriage, and Alterac. A wide smirk appeared on his bearded face.

He got down from his horse, took the rein and gave it to the stable boy. Daval went through his pitch black hair as he walked to the throne room.

“Lord Prestor! You're right on time.”

King Terenas got up the throne to greet Daval. A long handshake and a smile were exchanged.

“My King, I am honored to be here.”

Terenas smiled, but sighed shortly after. “I must apologize for my daughter. She should have been here by now. She isn't always like this. Usually, she's terribly punctual and won't let anyone wait for her.”

“It is fine. I'm not in a hurry.” Daval gave the king a reassuring smile, to which Terenas nodded.

A guard came to them, he had long brown hair and a beard. “My King, my lord.” he bowed down “I don't want to interrupt but...”

“What is it, Marwyn?” Terenas demanded.

“The princess doesn't want to come.”

Deathwing looked at the guard. He grind his teeth together, but stayed calm.”Is she ill?”

“I'd... rather not repeat what she has said.” Marwyn said.

Terenas got visibly annoyed. “Marwyn, get her here. She can't run away from this and she knows it.”

The guard being helpless, the king being angry, and the princess being a diva, Deathwing truly hated humans, but he knew what had to be done. Especially since he couldn't just incinerate them on the spot for not doing what they were supposed to.

“Maybe I could talk to her.” He began. “The princess's disapproval of me isn't unknown and has come to my attention, but I think forcing her to come down here isn't the right thing, either.”

Terenas's mood lifted at this statement. He looked at Marwyn. “Show him the way to her chamber.”

  
  


There it was. The door to the princess. Marwyn stood right next to Daval, as if he was making sure the Lord won't walk into the princess's room, and harass her in any way. The black haired man turned to him and said in a low voice “I want to talk to her alone.”

With hesitation, Marwyn walked a few meters away. Enough for him to still intervene if something would happen, and enough for Deathwing to talk in peace with the princess.

He knocked on the door. “Princess Calia?”

“Who is this?” A petite voice asked. It sounded as if she was sitting right next to the door.

Daval looked at the door, rolled his eyes slightly and answered. “Lord Daval Prestor, we were meant to take a walk together today.”

It got silent.

The dragon grew impatient. He felt like he was talking to a human child, not young adult. He took a few deep breaths, and the moment he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a simple “Oh.”

“Oh?” He repeated.

“I... I'm sorry, Lord Prestor, but I can't take a walk with you today. I... caught a cold.” her head bumped against the door.

The dragon felt almost insulted at her assuming he would believe such an excuse. “You sound pretty healthy to me, milady. Is there something troubling you?”

“No! No... of course not,” she paused “at least it's nothing I could tell you.”

“You can tell me anything you want, I won't hold it against you. But wouldn't it be better if you would open the door so we could talk face-to-face?”

“No.” Her answer was quick, but as if she caught herself being rude, she directly apologized. “I mean... today is not my day. I look horrible. And...”

He let out a laughter. “I get it. You don't have to lie.” he sat down next to the door and and leaned his head back. “ _This could take a while_ ” he thought.

“Lie? I'm not–“

“Lordaeron won't be quiet about what you think of me, princess Calia.” he cut her off.

“By the Light... my dearest apologies. It's not like that...” She sounded nervous. He could slightly hear how she was tearing paper as she spoke. “It's just... I don't know you at all. And I'm supposed to marry you...”

“And this is not what you want?”

“Please don't get me wrong. I just feel like I'm being sold to, like a horse. I can't decide anything on my own... But I shouldn't be telling you this.”

Daval nodded slightly. “I get what you mean,” he turned his head to the door “But let me assure you: I don't want to force you into anything. I simply want to get to know you. Give you as much time as you need. There's no need to rush. If we won't get along, I will handle this and tell your father it was only my decision to cancel the marriage.”

“You would really do that?”

“If we won't get along, yes. But I would at least appreciate a chance for the two of us to get to know one another.”

Calia didn't reply for some time. She got silent and spoke softly. “Okay... but, maybe not today. It would be embarrassing now.”

After all those empty promises he made her, she still won't open this Titan damned door? He sighed and said with a slight growl in his voice. “Whatever pleases you.”

“You... also said there's no need to rush, right?” she caught the dragon off guard.

“I did indeed say that–”

“So... Can we meet in a month? Or two? Or... how about I just write you a letter.”

He stood up. He was about to explode. This damn human was playing with fire in this very second.

“This wasn't really what I meant by that, milady.” he said. His breathing was faster and he had to try everything to control himself.

“I'm sorry,” she shifted at the door “but... would a month at least be okay?”

“If you promise that we will actually see each other, and not talk through wood, then I'm okay with that.”

A small giggle could be heard. “I promise.”

He conjured a small red rose and laid it in front of her door. “See you in a month then, princess Calia.”

“Farewell, Lord Prestor, take care.”

The disguised dragon walked back to the throne room. The conversation was both frustrating, yet interesting. Usually, humans can't _wait_ to talk to him. And this mortal would rather wait for an eternity just to avoid him. Deathwing couldn't believe himself but he actually couldn't wait till he could talk properly with her. 

He went up to the king, bowed down and spoke “My King. The princess and I have decided to move our meeting until next month.”

“Next month?? Was this one of her ideas?”

“Actually, it was mine. Marriage is a big step, and stressful for her, and for me.” 

The king raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I see. You don't seem very... stressed by this, so I thought you would prefer to marry her as soon as you can.”

“Trust me, my King, I am. And so is she. But, next month we will take a walk through the gardens of Lordaeron. The flowers should bloom by then, right? It will be a better time than now.”

Terenas nodded. “You're right. Well, I'm glad this turned out like this.”

“Me too. If you excuse me, I got to ride home.” Daval bowed down, and Terenas waved at him. “Farewell, and take care.”

  
  


As he got out of the keep, a white tulip fell on his head, and landed on his shoulder. He picked it up and looked around himself, and up. There he saw a pleasant surprise. 

The princess stood at the window, with the rose he laid at her door in her hand. She had her blonde hair loose, and wore, what appeared to be, a blue dress. 

Deathwing felt the corners of his lips rise slightly, as he bowed down at her. She bowed her head and waved him goodbye. 

Seeing her made him feel... weak. Human.  _Mortal_ . A sudden rush in his stomach, and a faster heartbeat, accompanied by a constant smirk. Even after he exited the gates of Lordaeron, he couldn't seem to get rid of his smile. 

A thought crossed his mind. “ _I shouldn't stay human for so long._ ”

 


End file.
